


No Mistake

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Scott McCall/Allison Argent, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “Mm, morning, babe.” Scott rumbled.Stiles couldn’t help but grin. “Scott, you realize I’m not Allison, right?”





	

It was 3am, and the noise drifting up from downstairs and slipping through the crack beneath Stiles’ door was just starting to lull him to sleep.

He was exhausted, mentally and physically; Thursdays always sucked, because it was his longest day of classes followed by a shift at the library, and tonight he’d taken on overtime. The result was a walk back from campus at 2am in November and an aching body, but his bank account would appreciate it. 

He’d stumbled in, gulped down a bowl of cereal and some fruit, and stuck his head into the living room long enough to greet the guests Allison had over before shuffling up to bed. He didn’t mind the noise. He’d lucked out roommates wise, renting a small house with his two best friends, and both Allison and Scott were pretty considerate (aside from their habit of making out on most available surfaces while Stiles was trying to study, or eat, or just relax). So Allison and the people she had over were keeping the noise down, but Stiles liked the gentle, indistinct murmur of voices and occasional clink of a glass or plate. It was kind of soothing; he hated silence and the background noise helped him sleep.

But he’d only just started slipping over the edge when his door creaked open and he snorted awake again, lifting his head just enough to squint towards the doorway. His room was dark and the light spilling in from the hallway only lit up a silhouette, but somehow Stiles just instinctively knew it was Scott and he dropped his head down again.

Scott shuffled towards the bed and dropped onto it practically face first, wriggling under the covers. He seemed half asleep still and Stiles remembered he’d been working hard on a paper. He tended to over work himself sometimes and Stiles affectionately called the result Zombie Scott. 

“S’too loud.” Scott mumbled, and promptly mashed his face into the pillow.

Scott and Allison had taken what used to be a second living room-slash-dining room, the one facing the rear of the house instead of the front, and turned it into a bedroom. It meant they had enough room for their double bed, but Stiles imagined the noise from the living room was too distracting that close, so he didn’t say anything, just passed Scott more blanket and let himself fall asleep.

When he woke, it was a slow, warm, hazy climb back up from slumber. He couldn’t remember dreaming, but he knew he’d slept deeply, and he could feel drool drying on his cheek. He started to roll over, but there was an arm around his waist, and a second later, a gentle kiss brushed his chest, right over his heart.

“Mm, morning, babe.” Scott rumbled.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin. “Scott, you realize I’m not Allison, right?”

Scott smacked his lips, then lifted his head, expression soft and sleepy. Something warm and gentle unfurled in Stiles’ chest and he wished he could experience Scott like this every morning. 

“Not Allison.” Scott agreed, pausing to yawn. “How’d I end up here?”

“You climbed into my bed at three in the morning. It was very forward of you, I gotta say. I’m flattered, Scotty.”

Scott still looked too sleepy for joking and he just gave a soft, easy smile. “Oh yeah. Couldn’t sleep downstairs.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but noticed suddenly that they weren’t alone. Allison was leaning against his doorway, watching them with a fond smile. Guilt prickled at Stiles and he had to look away. He loved Allison as much as he loved Scott, and he felt like an asshole because of it. They were his best friends.

Stiles nudged Scott, but he’d shoved his head against Stiles’ shoulder, apparently showing no signs of being willing to move. When Stiles glanced back at Allison, she grinned and took a sip from her mug of coffee.

“So, there was some accidental bed sharing last night, huh? I missed the snuggling.”

“No snuggling.” It came out a little too quick and Stiles pushed a hand through his hair. “He was just really sleepy.”

“It’s Scott. There was snuggling.” Allison was still smiling, but she tilted her head slightly as she took in Stiles’ expression. 

There was always something so shrewd about that look, like she could see right inside his head, and he’d thought on so many occasions that she knew how he felt. But she’d never brought it up, so he’d never let himself fear the worst. Now, though, Allison gave a thoughtful little hum and stepped into the room. She set her mug on top of Stiles’ desk and climbed onto the bed, lying down on Stiles’ other side so he was wedged in the middle.

“Uh…” Stiles wet his dry lips. “So, this is not so accidental bed sharing.”

“Nope. This is very deliberate bed sharing. And this is snuggling.” She scooted closer, pillowing her head on his chest, nose brushing with Scott’s. 

Stiles had thought Scott had gone back to sleep, but he smiled without opening his eyes and slipped his hand to Allison’s waist, stroking his thumb over the exposed skin there. Stiles considered, briefly, that maybe he should feel like a third wheel, except it was kind of possible when the first and second wheels were pretty much lying on top of him.

They’d cuddled before. They were pretty tactile and they were close and it was nice, just cuddling with a movie, or sharing a hug when Stiles was sleepy, or even on beds, so there was nothing abnormal about the situation. And yet…it felt different. 

Allison smiled and tipped her head to kiss Stiles’ chest, almost exactly in the same spot Scott had done. “Have you got class this morning?” He shook his head and she closed her eyes. “Good. Go back to sleep.”

Stiles gazed at them both for a moment, and then, with a smile, did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
